Out There
by Matthew Penn
Summary: Apple Bloom has become fascinated, and terrified, of a wild boar that roams the woods outside Sweet Apple Acres. She ventures into the forest and meets it face-to-face, and makes a decision to make sure it doesn't reach civilization.


Apple Bloom was the only pony who knows of the wild boar that lived in the woods outside Sweet Apple Acres. The boar was out beyond the wooden fence that separated the farm from the forest, past an old volkswagen bus that broke down and was abandoned a long time ago.

Apple Bloom sometimes hook her yellow chin on top of the wooden fence and gaze at the trees, seeing if she can catch a glimpse of the boar. Nobody has actually seen it, not even her, but Apple Bloom knew it was out there.

There were times Apple Bloom thought she heard him, especially at night. She never went to sleep because she believed it might be out in the field when nobody's looking. She imagined him running through the woods, knocking over branches and breaking through logs, ignoring the scratches and scars from the sharp thorns.

She thought it had a large horn on the top of its ugly head, and giant wings to bring terror to the skies. The boar would run fast, stop, rise on its hind legs and give out a long cry to the heavens, frightening the birds and the smaller animals on the ground. The dark note had enough force to pierce the heart of the moon. Apple Bloom knew the boar had no fear of anything; no fear of the other terrifying beasts who also inhabit the forest, no fear of the Divine Presence. She thought about all of this as she lay in her bed, listening.

One hot summer day she went to find the boar. Before going on her search she went into the shed to grab her grandmother's old rifle, in case she needs to protect herself. Nobody in Ponyville, not even her family in Sweet Apple Acres, had ever venture out past the abandoned volkswagen and beyond, as far as she knew. But the boar was out there, hiding between the dark trees, and she could feel it's dark eyes waiting for someone.

Apple Bloom felt it was waiting for her.

Moving slowly through the damp trees which hid the sun, Apple Bloom felt tingling sensations all over her body as she felt the presence of something attempting to approach her. Her ears twitched at the sound of heavy breathing in the air. She aimed her rifle to where she thought the breathing was coming from. Then it stopped. She sat on a stump to chew on a tea leaf, then rest for a moment.

Apple Bloom thought about all those times she went out into the woods only to get herself into trouble. She and her friends almost turned into stone by the cockatrice if it wasn't for Fluttershy coming to their rescue. She could have died at the claws of the ruthless Chimera when she tried to make a delivery herself, then her older sister came to her rescue. Applejack never told anyone else about that night, as she promised.

But this time was different. Apple Bloom finally had the means to defend herself. It was only a matter of time until the boar found its way to Sweet Apple Acres, or the town, and destroy everything she holds dear if nothing is done.

She looked up at the sky and let the air blow on her hair and skin. The breeze were almost like whispers, like it was telling her secrets of the forest nobody else knew. Maybe it was warning her of the danger to come.

Heavy breathing broke the tranquil silver. Apple Bloom jumped off the stump and aimed the rifle at every direction. When she heard the stamping of large hooves she became too frightened to breath. The stomping of hooves and the horrible breathing grew louder with each passing moment. The wind touched her yellow skin again, sending chills through her nerves.

Then she choked and coughed.

And now the pounding was horrible, sending much confusion to Apple Bloom's senses. She can feel and hear the boar approaching. Fear made her paralyzed. Her eyes watered, she can feel a lump in her throat that wouldn't go down. Even with the rifle in her hooves she felt defenless. And helpless. She wanted to pray for divine intervention, but couldn't.

A loud moan came from behind her. Apple Bloom turned slowly around, unprepared for the terrible sight that awaited her. The boar came through the trees so fast that she had no time to scream or run. It stood before her.

Apple Bloom was forced to stare at the boar. It was quite large and intimidating. The beast had an angry look in its black eyes. Tusks grew from its bottom lips. The boar stood still, gazing into the frightful filly. His gray body shivered and his nostrils glistened. A cloud passed over the sun, sending a large shadow over the earth. The boar was silent.

Apple Bloom's eyes traveled along the body of the boar. It had scars all around from his back to hind legs, possibly from running through the branches and thorns. She stared at his ragged ears. There were spots of blood on it. A tear dropped on a leaf she stood on.

Apple Bloom forgot she was carrying a rifle. She told herself to shoot it, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She slowly took a step back, realizing too late the animal was watching her movements. Apple Bloom took another step back, and the boar seemed ready for a chase. Then she ran and the boar followed.

All Apple Bloom could think was to run and run some more. She dare not look behind her, knowing the boar was right on her trail. The stomping hooves and the ugly snorts were not too far off the distance.

She spotted the old volkswagen. She reached for the door, but it was jammed. Now there was space between her and the boar. Apple Bloom became stiff as a board, while the wild beast lowered its head and aimed her tusks at her. It dragged its front hoof through the dirt a couple of times before it was ready to charge again. Apple Bloom held the rifle close, not sure of what of what she should do.

Finally the boar charged, snorting angrily, ready to maim the helpless filly. Apple Bloom aimed her weapon at the approaching animal, closed her eyes, squeezed the trigger as hard as she can.

A loud shot rang through the forest. All was silent and still.

Apple Bloom was on her back. The force of the blast pushed her to the ground. She didn't hear anything after that. There was ringing in her ears, but it wore off after a while. The tall trees seemed to spin. She struggled to stand up. She felt vibrations wringing off her hooves from the rifle blast.

The boar was on the ground, struggling as she did to stand up. A gush of blood oozed from the side of one of its front legs. It let out a moan full of pain. Apple Bloom watched as the animal limped as it tried to stand. Then it turned around to return to the trees, leaving a trail of blood behind. Another cloud passed over the sun, this time leaving a long shadow over the world.

When Apple Bloom returned home she placed the rifle back in the shed. She hadn't heard from the boar since that day, but she couldn't help but think it was still out there. Sometimes she still hook her yellow chin on top of the wooden fence, wanting to catch a glimpse. If the boar is still alive, he will have no doubt already learned to never cross the wooden fence into civilization, unless he wants to come face-to-face with the little filly whose its protector.


End file.
